The above mentioned parent patent application disclosed a solid crystal laser emission device with an optical emission crystal and a gas-discharge tube in a pumping cavity, wherein the axis of longitudinal symmetry of the emission crystal, the optic axis of that crystal, and the axis of longitudinal symmetry of the discharge tube is approximately parallel. The crystal laser emission device is further provided with a cooling circuit for cooling both the emission crystal and the discharge tube. The crystal cooling circuit is provided at least with a thermal conductor in contact with the crystal and placed approximately in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the crystal. The discharge tube cooling circuit is also provided with a thermal conductor in contact with the body of the discharge tube. Each thermal conductor is maintained in contact with at least a dissipation wall of the pumping cavity.